Godzilla vs Nemesis
This is a What if? Death battle that pits Godzilla against Nemesis Description Godzilla (The King of the Monsters) vs Nemesis (The Queen of the Monsters) are the most feared monsters to have ever emerged on screen and in writing. Neither have faced each other until now! Interlude Wiz: Welcome back to death battle Boomstick: In more ways than one Wiz: In this day and age you cannot be too careful where giants are concerned. Boomstick: Because they most certainly don't care about you! Wiz: Such as Godzilla (The King of the Monsters). Boomstick: And Nemesis (The Queen of the Monsters) Wiz: I'm Wiz and he is Boomstick, and its our job to analysis there weapons, armor, and skill see who would win a death battle. Godzilla Wiz: The year was 1954, and thus hereald the day one of the most famous monsters was born Boomstick: Age of Godzilla had come (cue Godzilla theme)(*Godzilla roars*) Wiz: Technically it was called the Nuclear age, but Godzilla never the less represent the fictional version of the United States Boomstick: As a reflection of history Godzilla is the radioactive rampaging destroyer later on savior of Japan. Wiz: Mutated by nuclear energy, Godzilla started out no taller than a ninety eight feet tall, but he eventually stands over 300 feet tall and weighs 90 thousand tons. '' '''Boomstick: Which is another funny transition of Big G when he started out as the worlds radioactive nightmare, to a force of nature and eventually turned into a literal God ' Wiz: Even though his his titles change Godzilla's radioactive power remains, and that radiation can make a city block completely uninhabitable. Boomstick: He can make American soldiers stand silently as he makes an epic roar, and no body bothers to shoot at him when he just trashed your city! Wiz: More over Godzilla does not simply walk past his enemies to destroy them. Boomstick: His strength is incredible! Has lifted monster, buildings, and even match Thor's strength. Wiz: His feats are beyond those of any monster have come around. He can kill anything he want without have prior knowledge on who they are, and can isolate their weaknesses within a few seconds Boomstick: His most powerful ability is his signature atomic breath. A powerful and destructive later of pure energy that can melt, burn, or blow up just much anything, and there are few opponents that can defend themselves from it Wiz: The first atomic breath is liquid based, and can pulverize anything, the second can sophocate any living thing, and for the latest Godzilla's standard atomic breath devistating able to obliterate one of King Ghidorah's wings . Boomstick: Yep. Even after gaining the power of blue atomic breath, yet he took it to the next level after absorbing a giant pterodactyl's soul... oookay... (cue "1996 Godzilla Attacks Osaka") he gained the power to boost his breath to the red spiral ray... Wiz: No monster in history has been able to withstand the spiral ray at full force, and this feat alone has left thousands of dead in its wake. Other power and abilities Godzilla has are more microscopic. 'For instance Godzilla's cell structure can quickly regenerate from all manner of wounds, and despite being vulnerable to man-made electricity, he possesses magnetic properties. Like a lightning rod, he can attract thunderbolts from the sky and use nature's power to enhance his own abilities... or turn himself into a giant living magnet. Boomstick: Damn! His powers and abilities have earned Godzilla 44 known victories, largely due to his insane durability. He's fallen into a volcano, survived a black hole, and tanked a meteorite point-blank... without a scratch. Wiz: But despite popular belief, Godzilla is not invincible. His regeneration takes time, his speed is lacking, and despite having two brains, one in his skull and the other where his tail meets his torso, he's pretty darn clumsy. Boomstick: But Godzilla's victories definitely outweigh his failures. There's a good reason they call him the "King of the Monsters". (*''Godzilla roars*)'' Nemesis Boomstick: In the recent present the United States army is now under siege by both terroriest and liberal politicians, and so the military was strained to make more soldiers to fight and protect the United States Wiz: While working in a practice field in the Alaskan wilderness two soldiers descovered something massive hidden beneath the earth Boomstick: Cliche enough, a power hungry general/politician ceased control and reported it to another power hungry politician remove that control from him, and when trouble come the scientific community took over Wiz: The second power hungry general/politician Gordon had grew old and was beginning to suffer from a heart failure, so desperate for survival the general had his scientist take a cloned vegetated resurrected body of a dead girl named Maigo and injected the monsters DNA into her dormant body Boomstick: combined with this supernatural Alien DNA the girl no surprise came out of her vegetated state, and proceeded to murder everyone Wiz: The greek goddess Nemesis was reborn. Boomstick: This isn't your ordinary monster goddess... Standing around 350 feet and weighing in around 50,000 metric tons this bitch is one mean, green, vengeful eating machine Wiz: Nemesis is a powerful monster who uses her agility, intelligence, and beastial wrath to calculatedly win every bout she gets into Boomstick: Nemesis uses her claws, teeth, knee spikes, and tail as weapons Wiz: But the strangest weapons that I have ever seen from any kanji, and we are talking about a lot, but this is the most unusual one. When angered, Nemesis's blood swirls behind clear membranes on the sides of her neck and on her torso. If those membranes are punctures, the blood sprays—and ignites, explosively. Boomstick: This stuff is powerful able to level out almost all of Boston in a single move called self-immolations ' ''Wiz: Nemesis is driven by two primal forces, the first is to eat and grow, and the second is retribution. Her insatiable urge for vengeance is what drives her '''Boomstick: Nemesis is looking to inflict pain, and extract justice. She's not fighting for some obscure motivation, or primal need - she has a specific, well-considered goal in mind. Her attacks are neither wild swings, nor precision strikes - they are attacks which advance her goals. She is hitting you because you deserve to be hit - and worse - and she knows it. Nemesis never shows fear, which is just typical of girls. They can't be satisfied in life. Give them an inch! and they will walk over you Wiz: When Nemesis reaches her subject or in the midst of a undisputed battle she uses her most powerful weapon divine judgment Boomstick: Divine Judgment grant her the power of the sun, which she can unleash upon her enemies with devastating accuracy. ' ''Wiz: But this would require her to go into her final form, which requires her to shed her armor '''Boomstick: In this final Nemesis is at her most vulnerable. Even the most simple of military weapons can harm her, and if enough damage is done she could be killed Wiz: Even so. Nemesis has overcome these obstacles with little effort, and has earn her title as queen. Boomstick: BUT WAIT THERE IS MORE! Wiz: Her feats are improved upon in the latest book Project Hyperion where her rage is more tempered than before, however the worse humanity gets it will be harder for her to control that strong instinct of justice. And with Endo's masterful skills in combat she can meet the most intelligent masters wit for wit Boomstick: Nemesis has found new frenemyship in a gigantic robot named (who could guess) Hyperion, but because this is a death battle the famed robot won't be helping her this time. Thats not to overlook the face that Nemesis doesn't actually sleep. Wiz: No kind of like a whale she can go into a state of relaxation, but if the need arises will be ready at any moment. She can move across the planet with minimal effort unless pushed to far such as her monumental chase of the Kaiju Lovecraft where a contents chase resulted in wearing her down long enough for the villainous kaiju to enter the city of Portland to destroy a portal like device. Boomstick: SPOILERS! But that wear down can easily by fix with a few quick breaths and the goddess of vengeance is ready for action. (Nemesis Roars)'' '' DEATH BATTLE! (slated for a reboot) Wiz: Okay the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick: Its time for a kaiju death battle! Tokyo, Japan There is a storm happening, and the rain beat hard on city. The scutes of Nemesis emerge, and then the kaiju goddess burst out of the water and bellows at the city. Tokyo was the hottest spot Sin and evil in the world, and had incuredd the kaiju's wrath. Entering the city Nemesis proceeds to desimate it. Her claws toppling buildings, people scream and run, but Nemesis catches man and start to eat them like a child would eat gold fish. Deeper and deeper Nemesis moves into the city. The Japanese military attempts to hold back Nemesis, but the between the storm and Nemesis's wrath it is hopeless. From the coast a giant tsunami comes barreling in drowning unlucky survivors from Nemesis's onslaught. As buildings are struck by the powerful surge of water the lights gradually begins to shut down. Finally, those who were on the buildings watch at the tsunami calms down, and their world turn pitch black in the stormy night. From one of the buildings three men shot flares into the air, which burst and shine upon a section of a massive mosterr rise from the ocean. Citizen of Japan stare in silence as the giant begins to enter the city. Fallowing the trail of Nemesis's destruction Nemesis is at the heart of the city. She is on all fours and is scooping up fleeing Japanese and devouring them in an unrelenting desire to quench her thurst for vengeance. A lone soldier in the crowd foolishly takes aim with a rocket launcher and fires it. The rocket slams into Nemesis's left breast membrane, which immediately upon impact explodes. There is a flash of light and then the fog clears. Nemesis is still standing, but everything around her has been eviscerated. There is a subtle sound behind her, and Nemesis turns. A large tail whips around silently. There is a flash of lightning which show a silhouette of a monster just a big as her. Slowly the monster steps out of the fog and smoke of destruction. Godzilla takes three silent steps towards Nemesis, and then with a great inhale Godzilla lets loose a tremendous roar. Nemesis answers the challange with a roar of her own, and begins to walk towards Godzilla. The two monsters pause a good distance between each other Fight! The two kaiju charge at each other. Nemesis make a move to run head long into Godzilla, but at the last minute changes tactics. Leaping to the left Nemesis jumps up into the air, spins around, and uses the bladed ends of her tail to open Godzilla's throat, and rip open up his gills. Godzilla howls in pain, but his injuries heal before Nemesis lands, but upon her landing Nemesis leaps at Godzilla, and proceeds to rake her claws at Godzilla's back. Angered Godzilla spins around and punches Nemesis, but the punch hits her right breast membrane, which immediately explodes. Godzilla falls back stunned, and Nemesis takes the advantage by leaping in and attacking. Realizing that the membranes explode Godzilla moves in grabs Nemesis by the shoulders, and like Gamera shoves Nemesis into a near by building, but rather than completely destroying it Godzilla spin her around and shove her into it. The damaged buildings sharp glass and pultruding rods puncture the weak explosive membranes, which explode automatically. Predicting the out come Godzila had stepped to the side, and watch as the resulting explosion obliterated the building, and sent Nemesis flying backwards. Colliding into another building Nemesis's scutes get caught into the structure pining her in place. Stepping in front of her Godzilla prepares to attack, but Nemesis breaks free and the derby flies at Godzilla. Coming at him from the side Nemesis leaps like a lion onto a buffalo, and claps her jaws on Godzilla's throat. Overwhelmed by her weight and unbalanced Godzilla stumbles around trying to get Nemesis off of him. Grabbing her by the back of the head Godzilla throws her over his back. Landing roughly on her belly Nemesis is about to stand when a there is a sudden great force from behind. Godzilla grabs Nemesis by the tail, and proceeds to spin; 1, 2, 3 on the third Godzilla throws her high into the air. Nemesis flies and collides into a group of tall buildings. Walking toward the place she fell Godzilla peers into the destruction, but as it clears she is not there. The sound of glass breaking to his right draws Godzilla's attention. Following her scent and listening carefully Godzilla tries to find Nemesis who is leading him threw the city trying to find an angle to strike. Godzilla sees a reflection of Nemesis waiting for him hidden among the buildings. Huffing he turns around pretending like something else drew his attention. Ceasing the advantage Nemesis leaps at Godzilla, and realizing to late her own mistake. From out of nowhere Godzilla's tail strikes Nemesis at the side, and slams her into a building. Godzilla turns around. Eyes burning with fury Nemesis attempts to leap onto Godzilla, but he thrusts his tail further and send Nemesis up into the air again, and with a huff grabs the nearest broken block of asphalt and chunks it in her direction. Sliding in the air she swipe the projectile away and lands on the tallest building like a cat. Sliding to the bottom she roars and charges Godzilla who plows through two building to get at her. Arms colliding Nemesis quickly takes the advantage of her agility and cleaves at Godzilla's belly, lower legs, and with tail spin slices his face open. Dancing around him she kicks his back and send Godzilla toppling forwards. Digging her claws into the kaiju's side she attempts to pick him up, but can't. Trying again she barely felt his body lift. Bellowing she lifts her right arm to decaptiate Godzilla, but his tail flies back and bats her forward into another building. Standing and striding over to Nemesis he delivers a powerful punch to the back of the head. Spinning around she attempts to swipe him, but Godzilla ducts and gives her an upper cut and the with both hands pushes her through a building featuring Duff Beer. Raising his foot Godzilla stomps down pinning the kaiju in place. Leaning over her Godzilla roars, but his eyes meets a amused gaze from Nemesis. Confused he looks down, and sees her hands have entered her chest membranes A gigantic self immolating mushroom cloud appears inside Tokyo as Godzilla is send flying into the air and falls onto the Nakagin Capsule Tower. Standing from the destruction Nemesis proceeds through Tokyo with a victorious stride and enters the area Godzilla feel. For good measure she huffs several times and dispenses a large glob dead center into the area. Digging her claws into the ground she braces for the impact. It explodes again turning half of Tokyo into a pile of dust, rubble, and smoking earth. Standing she walks over to the crater. Bending down she does not see a dead Godzilla. Suddenly the ground shakes. Turning around Nemesis sees Godzilla's tail rise from ruins behind her glowing eerily blue. Following the spins as they rise up Godzilla's scutes there is an ominous humm sound that is increasing dramatically. Looking up she meets Godzilla's cold hard eyes. Inhaling in Godzilla unleashes a powerful atomic ray into Nemesis's chest. Screaming in pain the great Goddess of Vengeance falls backwards into the crater. Clutching her chest she watches as her chest armor falls away and reveals the soft vulnerable skin beneath. Looking up she leaps away as Godzilla spits out another ray at her. Quickly ascending the craters walls she emerges on the other side and proceeds to flee the city and further into Japan. Godzilla follows at a slower pace. In random open country side of Japan where there is a bright hot sun Nemesis halts falls to one knee and after several breath reignites her energy. Looking back she sees Godzilla come up from behind. Spinning around she charges him. Eyes narrowing Godzilla unleashes a volley of Atomic breath at her, but she dodges each on, and slams into him. Landing on top she is grabbed roughly in the throat as Godzilla uncaring to the vicious claw assault she is landing upon him. Stands slams her into the ground and shoots another blast into her chest evaporating the explosive liquid and removing the healed armor. Cocking her in the head he picks her up with both hands and slams her into the ground. Sliding a few feet away Nemesis rises up on all fours her head and chest bleeding red. Standing up she sheds her skin and stuns Godzilla with her bright white wings. Angling them into position she glares at Godzilla, and with a roar unleashes Divine Judgment. Angling them as before her powerful beam goes over from head to toe as she had done to her cousin. Ending it she splays her wings out and looks at the still standing Godzilla. After several moments Godzilla shakes his head, sneezes, and then roars at her. Too shocked to run Nemesis howls in agony as Godzilla slams into her and with both hand rips off her wings. Nemesis attempts to attack, but Godzilla simple knocks her arms away. Aiming at her chest Godzilla delivers a final atomic breath straight through her chest. Stepping away he watches as the Goddess of Vengeance falls to the ground never to rise. Conclusion K.O. Boomstick: Really? Was it ever a question? Wiz: Nemesis is a strong kaiju in her own right, but Godzilla is on a entirely different level that few kaiju can hope to compete against Boomstick: Godzilla has tanked so much Goddam fire power from military advance weapons, to extrateresial onslaughts, to mother!@#$ size kaiju attacks that there the equivliant of nuke bombs, so there really is nothing Nemesis could have do that would have ever given her any kind of advantage in terms of countering Godzilla's defense. ' ''Wiz: Nemesis may have won several battles, but she has also suffered from some severe losses that nearly resulted in her own demise. Moreover, Nemesis Prime who was the first Nemesis could not even survive a similar blast from Hyperion, so when pinned against Godzilla's basic atomic breath Nemesis stood little chance against Godzilla's superior weaponry. '''Boomstick: Lets not for get that Godzilla is stronger, more experienced, and has as stated before survived unsurvivable feats that not even Nemesis could have accomplished. He doesn't give up in a fight, and he sure as hell doesn't go down with out one. Wiz: It is just a simple fact that sometimes the new cannot trouse the old Boomstick: And the Queen just could not topple the King Wiz: The Winner is Godzilla Who do you think would win? Godzilla Nemesis Don't Know Next time on death battle Ozai unleashes his mighty wrath upon cities, he fights other benders, he takes on the Avatar head on Ozai stands upon a cliff with a cruel smile on his face vs Let it go! let it go! can't hold it back any more :Elsa as she makes a Olaf Let it go! Let it goo! turn away and slam the door! Elsa ends her magic and prepares to unleash it Category:Elephant777 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015